1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projector, and more particularly, to a portable projector and an image projecting method of a portable projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable devices which can communicate and process personal information while in motion, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and an electronic scheduler have been released during the rapid development of digital technologies.
The portable devices output screen data desired to be primarily displayed on a display provided on the portable device, which usually has a small size for portability purposes.
Accordingly, a user alone can see information displayed on the display device, but has difficulty sharing the information with a plurality of users. Therefore, various attempts have been made to provide a portable device having a projector function of outputting an image of the portable device to the outside and allowing a plurality of users to view the image together through a large screen.
The portable device having the projector function refers to a portable terminal capable of projecting screen data of the portable device onto a surface such as a wall or a floor as an external screen, thus allowing a plurality of users to simultaneously view the projected screen data.
The portable device having the conventional projector function performs an input function of obtaining input data by placing an object such as a hand or a pen close to an image screen projected onto a projection area as well as the image projection function corresponding to an inherent function of the current projector.
However, the portable device having the conventional projector function is inconvenient and lacks versatility because it can only obtain the input data by using one of, but not both of, the hand and the pen.
In addition, the portable device having the conventional projector function has limited implementation since a projection angle of the screen data is controlled using a separate complex mechanical component for controlling the projection angle on the wall or the floor.